Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a circuit element package, a manufacturing method thereof, and a manufacturing apparatus thereof, and more particularly, to a circuit element package having an electromagnetic shielding member that can protect a semiconductor chip or passive elements included in the package and can shield electromagnetic waves, a manufacturing method thereof, and a manufacturing apparatus thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, demand for portable devices has been abruptly increased in the electronic product market, and due to this, miniaturization and reduction of weight of electronic components that are mounted on such electronic products are continuously occurring. To realize the miniaturization and reduction of weight of electronic components, not only a technology that can reduce individual sizes of the mounted components but also a semiconductor package technology that can integrate individual elements into one package are used. A semiconductor package that processes a high-frequency signal uses not only miniaturization but also various electromagnetic shielding structures for prominently implementing electromagnetic interference or electromagnetic tolerance characteristics.
For this, an electromagnetic shielding structure in the related art that is applied to a semiconductor package is configured so that a shield can of a press-processed metal material is provided to cover elements (e.g., semiconductor chip or passive elements) mounted on a printed circuit board, and the shield can is fixed onto the printed circuit board through soldering with ground terminals of the printed circuit board.
According to the electromagnetic shielding structure in the related art, however, the inner surface of the metal shield can is upwardly spaced apart from upper ends of the elements for a predetermined distance so that a predetermined air gap is provided between the elements and the inner surface of a cover to prevent a short circuit between the inner surface of the metal shield can and the elements. Due to such an air gap, the overall height of the electromagnetic shielding structure is increased. Further, the thermal insulation effect that occurs due to the air gap may be an obstacle to the dissipation of heat that is generated from the elements out of the shield can, and heat dissipation holes are formed for ventilation on the shield can to overcome the obstacle. However, such heat dissipation holes may cause the electromagnetic shielding performance to deteriorate.